


Where Is Home To You?

by TheMightyGhost



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft Legion - Fandom
Genre: Alliance, Argus (Warcraft), Dalaran, Existential Crisis, F/F, Hunter - Freeform, Legion - Freeform, Paladin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyGhost/pseuds/TheMightyGhost
Summary: The Highlord struggles with her fears





	Where Is Home To You?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago based on two of my WOW characters.

Argus. Never in all her wildest fantasies had she envisioned returning to the home world of her people. She had grown up hearing stories of the mountains and the rivers and the roaming talbuks but never did she believe she would set foot upon this world. It had been corrupted by the Legion, that much was evident, but beneath all the green fel she could see the beauty that once captivated the imaginations of her people. 

She stood up from her knelt position at the bow of the Vindicaar, aware of those who were gazing at her curiously. It was not often the Highlord of the Silver Hand showed weakness. But it was difficult not to when confronted with a relic from the past. 

Romuul, who was busy tinkering on the console, glanced up at her as she passed, a weary smile gracing his features. He had seen the Highlord since she was a child and knew of her feelings. Being on Argus. It was peculiar and strange and surreal and amazing. They were home. 

Or were they? Zel's heavy footsteps echoed dully as she descended the ramp to the lower level of the Vindicaar, contemplating that very thought. For all of her childhood the planet of Draenor had been her home, until they were forced to flee on the Exodar and found themselves crash landing into Azeroth. For all of her adult life she had considered Azeroth her home. She had fought for it. She had shed blood, sweat and tears fighting the numerous enemies that threatened her people and her allies. She had been there at the downfall of Deathwing the Destroyer. She had been witness to the Shas that plagued Pandaria. She had even gone to the alternate Draenor in pursuit of Garrosh Hellscream, inevitably felling the cursed Archimonde. She would die for Azeroth. Her home. 

She nodded curtly at Archmage Khadgar as she strode past him, her legs carrying her automatically towards the portal to Dalaran. He gave her a knowing look - he knew her well. After all, they had been working together for what felt like years now. Perhaps it had been. 

She felt the usual pull of arcane energy as her body was sucked through the portal, and she blinked at the sudden barrage of sunlight as she arrived at Krasus' Landing. A few friendly people waved amicably at her, which she returned albeit hesitantly. She had an important role to do, she didn't really have time to loiter and make pleasantries. But first, she needed to find Wanda. 

Zel knew the streets of Dalaran well, and knew Wanda even more so, so it was little surprise to find the worgen hunter mulling thoughtfully over a mug of mead in the Alliance's inn. The atmosphere was pleasant and friendly, a far cry from the desolation of Argus, and for that Zel was eternally grateful. At the sound of her hooves clinking against the stone flooring, Wanda's ears shot up and she swivelled around to face her. 

A toothy grin stretched across her furred maw. "Zel! Didn't expect ya back so soon!" Wanda leaped over to her and hugged her, effortlessly slipping back into her human form. Zel pressed her face into the crimson locks of the hunter, breathing in the earthy scent. She hummed softly to herself. 

Wanda pulled back, hands locked onto the Highlord's shoulders as she studied her face. "You wanna talk about it?" Wanda always knew when Zel wasn't feeling right. Perhaps because the draenei was so often cheerful and optimistic, not much could bring her down. Wanda admired that about the Highlord, but nobody could stay that perky all the time. 

Zel shuffled towards Wanda's abandoned table and sat down heavily, her plate armour clinking together. She desperately needed to give it a good clean - the gleaming shine was beginning to fade after being scuffed and stained after so many scuffles. She remained silent as Wanda sat down next to her, a firm arm wrapping around her waist and tugging her closer. "Zel? I won't push for you to talk but you know I'm here for ya. Always." 

Zel felt a rush of warmth spread through her. She rested her chin atop Wanda's head, her face tentacles coming to rest around the hunter's forehead. "It is..." She traced her tongue over her sharp canines and sighed heavily. "It is strange. I suppose. I grew up with stories of Argus and the beautiful mountains and...and it is strange. To be on a world which has been...idolised by my people. It has made me nervous I suppose."

"Nervous?" 

Zel closed her eyes and breathed in shakily. "If the Legion is finally vanquished would my people reclaim Argus? Would we not be allowed to remain on Azeroth? What if..." Zel could feel the tears welling in her eyes and scrunched up her face in a vain attempt to prevent them from falling. "I once considered Draenor....Outland....a home of sorts. We feared for our lives every day, of course. But it was all I had known as a child. When I grew older I wished to fight to keep my people and our home safe."

Wanda shuffled around and brushed her thumb under the draenei's eyes, wiping away the traces of tears. She did not speak as she did so, waiting for Zel to continue. 

"When we fled Draenor in the Exodar I mourned for my childhood home. I wished to return, to continue fighting. But I knew I was too young and too naive. My people needed me with them, to help protect them. Azeroth became my home. It...it will remain my home." A sharp sob tore from her lips. "I do not wish to leave Azeroth or her people. I have fought- I would have gladly died- I-I-" Strong hands pressed her head down against Wanda's shoulder and she sobbed freely. "I do not wish to leave you." Although muffled by the fabric of her shirt, Wanda's sharp hearing picked up the draenei's words. 

"You don't have to, Zel. I'm sure you're not the only one who doesn't want to abandon Azeroth. You've all made a home here, we'll all be devastated if you all uprooted and left us." Wanda lifted the draenei's head up and gazed determinedly into her eyes. "You're not gonna leave us, got it Highlord? You're gonna defeat the Legion, clean up Argus maybe, then get back here to Azeroth. You got it? I won't let ya leave." Wanda pressed a firm kiss to Zel's lips. "I'm yours and you're mine. We ain't gonna abandon each other. Got it?"

Zel gave a watery smile. "Got it." She brushed her mouth against the hunter's and hummed in content. "Thank you."

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For being you."

Wanda let out a barking laugh and pulled the draenei in closer. She kissed her fiercely, teeth grazing on Zel's lower lip. "Anytime, Zel. Anytime."


End file.
